


I Don't Want You to Go

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I write to get over Avengers IW, I'm so sorry, Irondad, Nightmares, Peter Stark - Freeform, Superfamily, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and tries to hide it from Tony, but the Good Dad™ is always aware of what's distressing Peter. Just a nightmare hurt/comfort to help ease the pain of IW.





	I Don't Want You to Go

**Author's Note:**

> I realize what I did, yes it was on purpose. Part 3 of the series, enjoy!

_Tony lay broken on the concrete. Blood trickled down the side of his face from a large gash along his right eyebrow. His body was contorted at an odd angle making his face appear ashen and sunken in._

_Peter surged forward and draped himself over Tony’s body. Sobs wracked through him as he tumbled over himself to reach Tony’s face. “Dad?” When Tony didn’t respond Peter cried harder. Rocking slightly, Peter curled tighter around Tony’s body. “Don’t do this please.” He brought Tony’s head to his chest and buried his face in the man’s hair. “Please dad please, don’t leave. Don’t leave me, I don’t want you to go.”_

_Tony’s Iron Man armor lay discarded on the street, the suit in tatters.“I don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to go.” Tears slipped down Peter’s face and fell down Tony’s cheeks. “Please dad, please. I don’t want you to go-”_

Peter shot up in his bed, chest heaving and eyes blinking frantically around the room. Sobs racked through the kid’s thin frame. It took a second for Peter to realize he was in his bedroom, not in the streets. He held his hands out in front of him, noticing the lack of blood on his fingertips. _Tony’s blood_. Peter began scanning the room before realizing that there is no reason for his father to be in his bedroom at 4:30 in the morning.

“Master Peter?” JARVIS’s voice filtered in through the ceiling, causing Peter to jump about a foot on his bed. “Your heart rate is exceptionally high and your breathing is rather erratic, shall I inform your father of your distressed state?”

Peter shook his head but took an extra minute to find his voice. “N-no, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, sir?” The skepticism and concern was clear in the A.I.’s voice. “I’m positive he won’t mind.” But Peter was already getting out of bed. He paused outside Tony’s door, it took everything in him not to go inside just to make sure the man was still alive and breathing. Peter closed his eyes, just faintly making out the sound of the man’s snores. It was enough to momentarily satisfy him. Peter trudged over to the elevator, pressing the button to take him to the gym floor. No way he was going to get any more sleep tonight.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Well, you’re up early.”

Peter was slumped over a soggy bowl of cereal, barely keeping his eyes open even though it was nearing 8:30 am. His head shot up at Tony’s entrance and his eyes followed the man to the coffee machine. He shrugged when his father caught him staring. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

Tony smirked over the rim of his coffee mug. “And why is that? Big test? I know you’ve got homecoming soon, anticipating asking someone to go with you?” 

Peter paused with a spoon raised halfway to his lips. “What? _No_. That’s not it, I just--didn’t get a lot of sleep. Sometimes that happens, you know?” Tony squinted at him and set down his coffee. 

“Why are you acting weird, bud?” Tony called over his shoulder. He gathered up some loose papers from his office and began shoving them into a sleek black briefcase. 

“I’m not acting weird.” Peter placed his bowl in the sink and drained leftover orange juice from his glass. He shrugged on a jacket and shouldered his backpack. 

Tony laughed at the pout on his son’s face. “Of course not. Come on, you ready to go?” 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Peter sluggishly watched the hands of the clock tick towards 3:45. He barely stayed awake in any of his classes, keeping his head low and hoping any teachers wouldn’t call on him to answer questions. The day didn’t get better from that morning. His workout only served to make him more tired and by fifth period he could hardly keep his eyes open. Every time he shut his eyes his thoughts drifted back to the nightmare, to Tony...

The ringing bell startled him out of his thoughts as his classmates began to file out of the classroom. Peter slid his notes between the pages of his textbook and zipped up the backpack. He shuffled past students on the staircase and walked a few blocks up the street until he spotted Tony’s silver Audi. 

Peter dropped onto the front seat and tossed his backpack in the back. As soon as he was buckled in Tony took off from the school. He rolled the window down part way and propped a blazer-clad arm on the edge of the door. “How was school, Petey?” 

The voice brought him back from his intense staring at the car’s dashboard. “Oh, um...fine I guess.”

“Wow, not holding back on the adjectives now are we?” Peter rolled his eyes at the man’s antics, a small smile ghosting his lips. “You teenagers, if you keep using ‘fine’ for everything how are you going to differentiate special china and upper-class dining?” Peter laughed at the question, successfully completing Tony’s mission. “Are you still tired from last night?”

Nodding against the seat rest, Peter fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt to avoid a knowing stare from his father. He needed a subject change--quickly. “So um, how’d your meeting go today? The one about the new R&D designs?”

That launched Tony into a lecture on vetting researchers before S.I. hired “Hammer Tech worthy” amateurs. Peter zoned out after a few minutes of laughing at Tony’s ire and obvious annoyance, choosing to watch the city zoom by the window. Tony seemed to sense this and filled the silence with a quiet ramble, Peter catching words and phrases here and there. 

After what felt like no time at all, the pair pulled into the tower’s garage. Once they reached their private elevator Peter tipped his head back against the wall and let his eyes slip shut. The smooth acceleration of them going up further calming him. When he felt them slowing down, Peter opened his eyes to find Tony’s on him. There was a hint of concern on his face as they entered their floor. 

“Alright kid, homework time. After that it’s dinner and then you’re going to bed early. You look kind of zombie-ish right now, it’s not the best look.” Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t protest his dad’s rather loose itinerary. 

“Zombie-ish? Gee, thanks, dad.” The smirk was evident in Peter’s voice. 

“Take a look in the mirror kiddo, I do not tell a lie.” He winked at Peter and began taking his briefcase towards his office. “I’ll be doing work if you need me!” 

Peter tossed his backpack on the floor and collapsed face first on the bed. He knew he should be getting homework done but he wasn’t sure he could focus enough to actually do a good job. Deciding he needed to try anyway (most of it was due tomorrow), he made his way to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee and took a seat at his desk. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Peter could clearly see Tony fighting the man in the street. Tony ducked, the reached up and punched the man on the jaw. He swung around and saw Peter, smiling and raising a hand. As soon as he was distracted the man lunged with a long blade. Peter threw all his strength into his legs, willing himself to reach Tony and warn him before the man struck._

_As soon as Peter was close enough the man reached out and slid the blade clean through Tony’s abdomen. “_ Dad! _” Tony fell backward into Peter’s arms, his blood soaking through the kid’s jeans and shirt._

_“Peter…” His breathing became shallow and his eyes slowly closed._

_“Dad, don’t leave. I don’t want you to die.” Peter hugged Tony to his chest, squeezing him tighter each second the man didn’t hold him back. “Don’t leave me,” Peter begged._

_The sky around the pair began to darken and the buildings slowly began to fade away. “I don’t want you to go. Please don’t go, just please-”_

Peter gasped awake, the ‘ _don’t leave_ ’ caught on the tip of his tongue. He was hyperventilating, the tears flowing freely down his face without a regard for stopping. Without thinking he threw the covers off his shaking form and began an unsteady trek down the hallway. 

He hesitated momentarily outside the door before steeling himself and twisting open the handle. It was dark inside Tony’s room, and Peter could just barely make out the lump on the right side of the bed. He padded over to Tony. “D-dad?” He whispered. Tony didn’t stir. Slowly, Peter reached out a hand and gently shook the man’s shoulder. Immediately Tony shot up in the bed, grabbing his arm and glancing around the room for the source of what woke him. 

“Peter?” His voice was gravelly from sleep, and he scrubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to clear his vision. “JARVIS lights at 10%.” As soon as Tony’s eyes landed on Peter he pulled the still-shaking teen onto the bed and grasped his face with both hands. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” 

Peter shook his head and swallowed audibly. Now that he was here in Tony’s bedroom he felt childish about barging in just because of a bad dream. But he wanted to make sure Tony was still alive--that there wasn’t a graphic t-shirt somewhere in his closet covered with the man’s blood. 

Tony’s eyes held disbelief as he moved his hands down Peter’s shoulders and back, checking for any signs of injury. One hand stilled over Peter’s heart, the rapid beat strong under his touch. “Petey, buddy, you’re breathing too fast. I need you to take a big breath for me, okay?” 

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and placed it on his own chest. The rhythmic thumping under his fingertips helped Peter calm down, each beat reminding him that Tony was here and alive. After a few minutes, Peter’s breathing slowed down enough to where he wasn’t worried about passing out. The tears couldn’t seem to stop though and Tony was now openly displaying his concern. 

“You’ve got to give me something here, sweetheart.” Peter looked up as Tony’s hands ran through his hair and settled on his cheeks, thumbing away the tears as they fell. His eyes held terror mixed with embarrassment, and Tony chose to focus on the latter. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Peter closed his eyes, the dream dancing behind his eyelids replaying like a memory. He shook his head to clear the image away. 

“Y-yes.” 

Instead of pushing Peter away and telling him to go back to sleep (like he expected), Tony lifted the covers between them and scooted to the middle of the bed. “Come lay down.” Not one to be told twice, Peter dove under the covers and allowed the warm from where Tony was just lying to settle over him. He turned on his side and rubbed his face against the man’s pillow. 

A warm hand rubbed soothing circles on his back and Peter melted at the touch. “Can you tell me what happened in the nightmare?” Peter looked up at Tony’s face before returning his eyes to the soft checkered pattern on the bed sheets. “You’ll feel better once you talk to me, Peter. I promise.” 

Peter let out a deep sigh, biting his lip before making a decision. 

“I-I dreamed you d-died.” A shudder worked its way through his body as he fought the images trying to flood his mind. “You were l-laying there on the sidewalk and I could do anything to s-save you. You l-left me and I don’t want you to l-leave me, please don’t-”

Tony reached out and tugged Peter against his chest. A choked sob caught in his throat and Peter closed his eyes when he felt Tony pull him even closer. “I’m right here Petey.” He leaned down and placed a kiss into Peter’s hair. “I’m alive, I’m okay, you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you. I promise.” 

Peter sniffled and a few minutes later quieted down. The only sounds in the room being the pair’s breathing and Tony’s hands rubbing against Peter’s shirt. Peter seemed ready to drop back off to sleep from the ordeal but Tony was thinking about his son’s behavior over the past day. “Did you have this nightmare last night too?” 

Peter froze slightly in surprise. He hesitated before offering a tiny nod of affirmation. “Why didn’t you come and get me then?” 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Peter pressed his forehead against Tony’s chest--hoping the man couldn’t see his face. “I just...didn’t want to bother you I guess.” Peter jumped when Tony pulled back from their embrace. 

“Peter.” His voice was soft but there was a hard edge to his tone. “You are never a bother, do you understand me? You can always come to me no matter what, okay?” Tony sighed when he felt Peter nod against his chest. 

Tony untangled himself from Peter, keeping one hand on his back and pulling the covers tight around them with the other. “You look exhausted, buddy, let’s try to get some shut-eye. And look, Peter,” Tony scrubbed a tired hand down his face, “I can’t promise to never die. But I can promise to try my best to not die.” Peter rolled his eyes at Tony’s statement. “Seriously, I will do everything in my power to ensure I will always walk through that door and come home to you. I love you kid, and I’m not going to be leaving you anytime soon. I promise you and you promise me, okay?” 

“I promise to try to not die.” Tony scuffed while a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Peter sniffled against the sheets. “And I love you too.”

Tony smiled--a rare soft grin that only Peter got to see. “Thank you. Now J--lights off, if you will?” 

Tony waited until he could hear Peter’s breathing even out, then waited a little while longer after that. He made a mental note of a few tinkers he could make to the armor, all the while keeping Peter’s promise in mind. He would do everything in his power to stay alive for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry (mostly, a little bit)


End file.
